movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
What If Captain America Kissed Iron Man?
What If Captain America Kissed Iron Man? (Hangul:마블동 복수자들, lit. MARVEL's The Avengers) is a Korean-American potential movie by user Our Green Tornado, which explores the huge twist the director made to the MCU and her undying love for the Avengers. Also, it features a certain amount of Korean songs. Plot ''Sh*t happens, find a toilet, '' ''Life’s a bitch, put it on a leash. '' ''If hate breeds more hate, then wear a rubber and hate all you want. '' ''Who says beggars can’t be choosers, I could have just robbed you. '' ''When life beats you down, think of Apollo Creed in Rocky 4, and keep your ass there, '' ''When life throws you lemons, cut’ em open and squirt the juice in its eye. '' ''When life throws you lemons, throw a brick back. '' ''When life throws you lemons, throw them at somebody else. '' ''If at first you don't succeed, blame it on bad parenting. '' ''Whoever came up with ‘Sticks and stones...’ obviously didn’t take into account the viciousness of today’s youth. '' The narrator's behavior has never been willfully destructive, but in this case, she might be accused of being too overprotective on the Avengers, or at least simply continuing to use detection as a means to impose her will on an often confounding world. Just know this:there’s a Merry, a Larry, a missing piece of dialogue, and a strike that is crippling the narrator’s academic future. It starts with a simple topic, starting with "What if Captain America kissed Iron Man, or, to be more accurate, gave him CPR?", which keeps on evolving to a cosmic scale that threatens the very existence of our world. Meanwhile, the narrator(played by the director herself) is left homestuck, unaware of the disaster she has brought upon this crappy real world. Concept:Iron Man and Captain America belong next to each other and they’re better and stronger together. (Feat. A brief picture of Star-Lord and Ronan in the 5th segment) Segments # Act I-Mistakes Were Made # Act II-Now Look What You've Done # Act III-We Meet Again # Act IV-Sanitized For Your Protection # Act V-The Segment You're Not Supposed To Watch # Act VI-The Cat Stole My Iron Man T-Shirt # Act V-It's The End When I Say It's The End # Finale-A Day Unlike Any Other Featured Avengers Stuff Featured Movies * Avengers:The Complete Saga(movies 1~4) * Captain America:Civil War * Spider-Man:Homecoming(briefly) * Captain Marvel(a li'l spoof) * Iron Man & Captain America:Heroes United Featured Comics * Civil War * Civil War II * Secret Empire * What If? Civil War #2 AKA Civil Union * Fear Itself(grand finale) Featured Cartoons * Avengers Assemble Featured Fanvids * Attack On Avengers * Hello-Civil War Soundtrack # The Avengers-Alan Silvestri(main theme) # How Does A Moment Last Forever-Celine Dion(end credit song 1) # Hall Of Fame-The Script(end credit song 2) # Fight As One-Bad City # Crimson Arrow-Linked Horizon # Get Loki-Various Artists # Ultron Funk-Various Artists # What Doesn't Kill You-Kelly Clarkson(picked out for Ultron) # Sweet Victory-Bob Kulick, David Eisley # Hello-Conor Maynard # Savin' Me-Nickelback # Deep End-Birdy # I'll Be Good-Jaymes Young # Never Ending Story-Rebirth # Saturn-Sleeping At Last # Let's Sing The Song All Together-Blue Sky # Angel With A Shotgun-The Cab # Carry That Weight-Jennifer Hudson # If We Hold On Together-Diana Ross # Arirang-Steve Jablonsky # Light-Mate # Somewhere Out There-Linda Ronstadt, James Ingram # We Didn't Start The Fire-MCU Cast # The More We Sing Together-Various Artists # Departure-Lim Hyung Joo # Only A Minute-Family Crest # Go The Distance-The Director Leyenar Oh # Hero-X Factor Finalists Category:Movies